


voicestruck

by serenesavagery (DivergentElf)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentElf/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Peter can't sleep.Tony might have the solution.





	voicestruck

"Can't sleep?" Tony asks softly, not facing the figure he's talking to as he turns a page on the particularly huge book before him. 

Peter Quill is lying on his bed with his arms and legs outstretched on the bed, and he's staring at the ceiling. 

"Yeah." Peter says just as quietly, not looking at Tony. 

Tony knows why Peter can't sleep. 

"Pete, get to sleep." Tony says, scribbling something busily on a sticky note and sticking it on a page on the book. 

It's one of those days where Peter's inability to sleep kicks into very badly. 

Peter wasn't suffering from nightmarish dreams or insomnia or any shit, god no. It was just that he didn't relish in the thought of sleeping, much. 

"Pete, c'mere." Tony says firmly, finally facing Peter sternly. 

"I'm feeling lazy." Peter complains, kicking the air by pushing his legs up real high. 

On a normal day, Tony would whistle at those legs but right now? He knows that Peter is dead tired and it's probably costing him a lot of effort to do just that. 

"Yeah that's why you're kicking the air like a five year old." Tony deadpans, shaking his head and getting up from his bed to sit on a spot that's Peter-free on his boyfriend's bed, carrying his ridiculously heavy mechanics book along with him. 

"Tones, you have a pop quiz tomorrow." Peter says, narrowing his eyes as Tony sits down and drops the book on his lap. 

Tony smirks. "I know. So I'll just study this one last section. And then go to sleep." 

"Like hell you will, you hypocritical dork." Peter says, punching Tony's knee affectionately. 

"I'll sleep. After I finish studying. Then I'll be well rested unlike a certain loser." Tony says, flicking Peter's forehead. 

Tony is no expert on psychology but he wonders if hearing the voice of someone familiar will help aid sleep. 

Not that he thinks he's a very comforting presence in general, but hey, he can try, right? 

At least Peter might sleep if this stuff is boring for him and Tony for one knows that it will be boring. 

He starts reading out aloud, softly, even though he thinks it's a horrible way of retaining information. His eyes are on Peter though, and his boyfriend is narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

"Okay, some of that shit is plain...boring, why are you even in engineering?" Peter asks slowly, already looking drowsy. 

Tony grins. "It's fun. And it bores you." 

Peter's eyes widen with realisation but they're already drooping since Tony continues reading out and Peter's mouth curves in a smile even as his eyelids are shutting out the light entering his eyes. 

Tony smiles, absently ruffling Peter's hair. 

"You complete dork. Now you're making me _want_ to sleep." He says, letting out an amused exhale. 

He does sleep. 

Just not on his bed, however, he finds out in the morning because when he wakes up, he finds that he's cuddling Peter. 


End file.
